¿Como me queda?
by SaV21
Summary: Que diria Milk cuando vea a goku en su nueva transformacion ? Su esposo tiene el cabello negro y gris? Ojos grisaceos? HISTORIA BASADA EN GOKU NUEVA TRANSFORMACION DE DRAGON BALL SUPER. COMPLETA


Hola a todos! Esta en una historia muy corta sobre la nueva tranformacion de Goku y como lo tomara milk cuando lo vea

Los personajes ni goku me pertenecen.. ya lo saben. Bla bla bla

 **¿Como me queda?**

Milk se encontraba en casa de bulma mientras los niños, goten y trunks jugaban. Ambas mujeres estaban nerviosas, Sabian que si sus maridos perdian el torneo todos dejarian de existir pero tambien una de ellas era conciente de que uno de los sayajin era muy propenso a morir y revivir.

Si el universo era destruido a milk ya no le importaba. Estaba cansada de ser viuda para luego de un tiempo volver a estar casada. Se repetia asi misma que esta batalla era la ultima donde dejaria ir a goku. En su fuero interno rezaba para que volviera sano y salvo, que llegara con su tipica sonrisa despreocupada y su cabello rubio. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que nada la preparo para ver que a unos metros suyo aparecio goku y los demas guerreros. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su marido con el pelo negro y gris al igual que sus ojos.

Goten fue el primero en reaccionar y asombrarse de la nueva transformacion de su padre.

\- Papa ! - Exclamó. Lo abrazo fuertemente, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su progenitor. Feliz de tenerlo a su lado nuevamente. Milk salio de la sorpresa cuando goku haciendo uso de la teletransportacion estaba parado frente a ella con su hijo en brazos.

El sayajin la miraba sonriente y sin previo aviso la abrazo uniendola a ellos.

Al sentir otra vez esos fuertes brazos rodeandola y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y felicidad. Su goku habia vuelto, lo tenia a su lado una ves mas. Le devolvio el abrazo aun conmocionada por su llegada, subio la mirada hacia él y se perdio en el color de sus ojos grices. Ya no eran negros ni azules sino grisaceos. Confundida observo su cabello y descubrio que eran igual a su mirada.

Goten lo observaba entusiasmado. Era una nueva transformacion, lo sentia. El Ki de su padre era distinto apenas se percibia. Ademas, no se lo creia capas de pintarse el cabello de gris. Tampoco el cambio en su color de ojos.

Milk se encontraba tan feliz como asombrada

\- Goku, ¿Que le paso a tu cabello? - le preguntó tirando de algunos mechones

El sayajin sonrio rascandose la nuca - Es una nueva transformacion milk, debo permanecer asi hasta acostumbrarme al nuevo poder, al menos eso me dijo el señor Bills - le respondio tranquilo

\- ¡Papa! Me enseñaras a mi tambien como transformarme ? Lo haras? - goten estaba maravillado con la nueva apariencia de su padre.

Goku miro a su esposa e imaginandose los gritos de ella le respondio - Ya veremos -

Feliz con la respuesta goten se abrazo a él mientras éste lo miraba con una sonrisa y le revolvia sus cabellos.

Milk estaba con los ojos llorosos de felicidad. Volvian a ser una familia, aunque se preguntaba si su marido ya no volveria a ser rubio. No es que le desagrade, tampoco que le guste. A decir verdad, ya se acostumbro a que sus conocidos y vecinos le pregunten por los cambios constantes de look de su esposo.

Él observo la intensa mirada de su esposa hacia su cabello. Dudoso y avergonzado por lo que ella podria estar pensando le pregunto en voz baja: - Y dime.. ¿como me queda? -

La pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos, lo miro a los ojos, tan llamativos como atractivos. - ¿como te queda qué, goku? -

Miro de reojo alrededor suyo, asegurandose de que nadie los estaba escuchando.

\- Mi cabello.. ¿como me queda?. ¿No te gusta? - el tono de su voz fue tan bajo que tuvo que acercarse mas èl para oirlo.

Piccolo levanto una ceja por la sorpresa de escuchar una pregunta tan tonta como esa. Es cierto que estaba a una distancia prudente de ellos pero la voz tan insegura del guerrero mas fuerte del universo le hizo imposible no mostrar una sonrisa burlona. Asique a goku le preocupaba su aspecto, quien lo hubiera imaginado. Preocuparse por algo tan banal se dijo. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Milk solto una risita. Enternecida por la ingenuidad e inseguridad de su esposo. Apesar de tantas transformaciones, peleas y batallas, seguia siendo su goku. Suspiro por ese hombre que la tenia enamorada.

Se acerco a el y cerro el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Lo abrazo fuerte junto con su pequeño hijo. Miro esos ojos tan nuevos y raros que poseia ahora. Se dijo asi misma que tendria que acostumbrarse a otro cambio mas en el. Con una sonrisa tierna le dijo - Me gusta si, aunque admito que extrañare tu cabello rubio-

\- Oh ! - sonrió divertido. - Por eso no debes preocuparte. - Le informó. - Aunque tenga esta nueva transformacion aun puedo convertirme en las otras que tu conoces -

\- eso es genial ! - dijo contenta - Y mas aun cuando yo tenga canas, imaginate.. podras transformarte con este color de cabello asi estaremos en iguales condiciones -

\- He ? - goku se rascaba la cabeza sin entender

Goten se reia de su madre, Sin duda tenia unas ideas muy locas y su padre era un caso perdido.

El sayajin miraba a su esposa e hijo. Ambos lo observaban felices y sonrientes, los abrazo una ves mas, feliz de poder estar en casa, con su familia. Acerco su cabeza a las mejillas de ellos y susurro cerca de sus oidos : - Volvi -

Fin

Que tal? Opiniones. Talves me equivoque en varias cosas pero desde el celular me mata! Todo chiquito y no veo nada. Apenas si las letras.


End file.
